Song-Fic That's When You Know
by UnicornsAndCupcakes-135
Summary: A little song-fic with Jace and Clary. It's a bit weird but try it and see how you like it! There's a kiss... ;P


**Hey guys! This is a little song fic for Clace, That's When You Know by Hayley... country, don't judge :P When I heard this song I was like OH MY GOD! THIS IS PERFECT FOR JACE AND CLARY! So I had to write it  
For those of you that are reading my other story, A Surprise Visit for Hush Hush... SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I have it all writen in my notebook and stuff, but I still need to get it on my computer, this I ****_wrote_**** on my computer sooooo... don't kil me!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_When you feel, when you feel like you can't sleep at all,_ and he clock says it's too late to call, and the walls seem to whispera name, and it keeps you awake.

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep. The kiss with Jace was still in my mind. _Jace_ His name rang through my in my ears.

* * *

_When you close, when you close your eyes all you see, __is a smile that makes your heart speed,_ _so fast that you can't catch your breath,_ _and it scares you to death._

* * *

I shut my eyes, willing sleep to come. _Jace_ His face flashed across my mind. His smile, his chipped tooth, those lips that kissed me just minutes ago. "STOP!" I mentally screamed at myself. This wasn't right; I couldn't love him, could I?

* * *

_That's when you know that you've gone a little to far_ _that's when you know that you've broken your own heart,_ _staring at pieces that you've torn apart and it hits you,_ _what you've done,_ _yeah that's when you know, __that's when you know your in love._

* * *

I do love him. _But you can't, you have to love Simon, you broke his heart, you need to make it right! Jace is just a distraction!_ "Shut up!" I screamed at myself.

* * *

_With someone that you've let down,_ _cause you didn't know what you found, __now it slipped through your hand now it's gone,_ _and it feels so wrong._

* * *

I hurt Jace, bad. Because I wasn't honest with myself, with Simon, I could lose everything, but I can still fix things with Jace.

* * *

_That's when you know that you've gone a little to far ,_ _that's when you know that you've broken your own heart, __staring at pieces that you've torn apart and it hits you __what you've done, yeah it hits you what you've done._

* * *

But would he love me? I pushed him away when he needed me the most, when he was the only one that would care for me, I don't deserve him.

* * *

_When all of those dreams they keep,_ _takin' you right back there, __starin' in those eyes __breathing that same air __and everything's beautiful __just as it should of been, __then you wake up and, __you're al alone again._

* * *

I would talk to him tomorrow, He was probably tired after such a long day, god knows I am. _I was back in front of my room; Jace was pressed flush against me. I gasped. He was kissing me; with so much force, so much desire. I gripped his shirt, pulling him closer_…

I woke up panting and gasping for air. I looked around the room, thinking Jace was there with me. Wasn't he? No, it must've been just a dream.  
Oh I missed him so much.

* * *

_That's when you know that you've gone a little too far,  
That's when you know that you've broken your own heart,  
staring at pieces that you've torn apart  
and it hits you, what you've done- oh oh oh._

* * *

I couldn't take this anymore. I ran down the hall towards Jace's room, pounding on his door.  
" Jace, open up!"

"Clary? What are you doing here?"

I stared at him. His golden hair was tousled from sleep, he was wearing a white t- shirt that hugged his abbs, and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Clary, I know I'm irresistible, but three in the morning, what are you doing here?" He asked with an amused experesion.  
Then I did something I never imagined I would do. I kissed him.

We both pulled away after a few seconds, catching our breath.

He leaned his forehead against mine,  
_Thank you _he breathed against my mouth

And he kissed me again.

* * *

**Isn't Jace just awesome? Review please!**


End file.
